percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nox Alysia
Nox Nox is the daughter of Talim Alysia and Nyx. The oler sister of Elicia Alysia Personality Nox grew up in a rich family meaning she's not that sociable to others. Sure she can make friends if she tries hard but it's not always. Nox is someone who cares a lot when it comes to her friends. When her boyfriend Josh was kidnap she even threaten to commit suicide if something bad happens to him. This is how people react when they face a big problem right? Run away from it. Powers ''' Nox has the powers of a child of Nyx and some special abilities that were given to her by her mother. She can sense souls of people, who are eavesdropping. She can see very well in the dark. Even though she was given all these powers by her mother there were things that she must pay to able to use it. Nox will never have a child in the near future and she also have blood lust. '''History Nox was born from Nyx's thoughts of love for her father. She was bless with the power to use the 5 elements though it can be also said that she inherit these powers from her ancestors. Because according to her father her great great grandfather was a son of Hephastus and was the grandson of Aelous and so on to her great ansestor being the daughter of Gaia. and granddaughter of Poseidon. Nox was claim 2 years before The Prince of Time,though after the story she returns back to live with her father and was brainwashed to forget about everything that happened when she was 12.She keeps everything to herself she doean't have friends that much. During her father's wedding Nyx sent a chimera to return her back to Camp.And thats where The Quest on Night begins. After the Quest on Night, Nox begins to remember things about her past about her ex-boyfriend. She remembers everything and it was just too painful. After a few days, Nox met Josh Mclean, the golden haired boy she met before..James died. She became so close to Josh that after a while they were just together. She falls in love him and then after a few days they were just boyfriend and girlfriend. Weapon She carries around her a bow and a quiver of arrows,Her dad being the son of Apollo she can't miss even a single shot.She also have a silver bracelet that turns into anything she wants except a bow and arrows.(well duh she wont carry them if the bracelet can turn into them right?) Enemies: Jaklyn James- She's just plain annoying Stories: The Prince of Time- She's one of the quest memebers though she doesn't have that much of a role in it. The Quest on Night The Ransom- Her dad being capture by the evil Fuuka,Kari team p with Josh and the gang to save them The Lust for Power Fatal Flow Nox hides her secrets to herself and she like running away and keeping feelings to herself thinking that if she does this....no one would get hurt. Category:Original Character Category:The Quest on Night Category:Children of Nyx Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Animalandia Category:Vampire